The invention concerns a soap foam dispenser having a storage container for a soap solution, a metering pump for the soap solution, an air pump for the feed of foaming air, and a movable actuating lever for simultaneous actuation of both pumps.
A soap foam dispenser of that kind is to be found for example in EP-A-19 582. A hand lever which is arranged beneath the dispenser and which is to be pulled towards the user is pivotably connected to the pistons of the two pumps, the piston of the metering pump being displaced horizontally and the piston of the air pump being displaced vertically.
Now the object of the present invention is to improve the actuating mechanism of the two pumps and for that purpose the invention proposes that the two pumps have pistons which are arranged in mutually parallel relationship and the actuating lever is movable in the direction of displacement of the two pistons. That arrangement therefore eliminates the actual hand lever and the coupling elements connecting it to the two pump pistons and the overall structure is simplified.